Sweet and Sour
by iwantcookies
Summary: DMHG Seventh Year Having to live with someone you hate is hard, but liking them is even harder.
1. Default Chapter

**mmmkae.. heres my story. i hope you like!**

Hermoine stood on Platform 9 3/4 waiting for her friends, Ron and Harry, to arrive. She was just a little bit early. Hermoine had changed over the summer. Her hair wasn't as bushy as it used to be. It still had the fluff but it was much tamer. She now wore a little bit of make-up. Just a little bit of eye liner, eye shadow, and colorless lip gloss. She also grew a bit and her curves became more noticeable.

Hermoine stood there with her luggage by her side. She could hear a deep chuckle not too far away and recognized the voice. She turned, and just like she thought, it was none other than Draco Malfoy. He was laughing with Crabbe and Goyle. Hermoine felt disgusted inside but kept on looking. Not too far behind them Pansy was approaching with a cart filled with her bags and suitcases. Draco turned around, saw who it was, and cringed. He actually did like her at first, but then she became too clingy and sometime during third year all the Slytherin girls started to slowly become attracted to him.

"Oh Draco! I wrote you over the summer! Did you not get my letters, Drakie?" Draco's insides turned at that name. He hated it. He hated her. He now hated the fact that she just linked arms with him.

He turned away only to see Hermoine by herself who was staring back at him. He slowly looked her up and down making Hermoine realize what she had been doing for the past couple of minutes and turn away blushing.

"Damnit, that pervert." Hermoine thought to herself.

"Wow.. was that Granger? When did mudblood start to look like _that_?" Draco asked himself.

"What was that Draco?" Pansy looked up at him and smiled. She wasn't ugly.. she was just irritating and annoying to the point where Draco wanted to throw something at her. Draco shrugged and Pansy looked away and began to converse with Crabbe and Goyle about pointless nothings.

Draco took his arm away from Pansy as she squeezed in protest. He gave it a yank and started to walk away. Pansy narrowed her eyes as she saw the person Draco was walking towards but continued to talk with Crabbe and Goyle.

"Granger."

"Yes, Malfoy?" Hermoine said uncomfortably. He sensed it in her tone and smirked. She just couldn't help it. He was a good height, he had an athletic build, his hair was still slicked but not as greasy looking. She could see some of his muscle since he didn't have his robe on. She had to admit it. He was damn sexy.

Draco tried to come out with an insult. It just wouldn't leave his mouth. He couldn't say anything and he knew he could take advantage of this moment because he felt her nervousness. He struggled to find a group of words but couldn't. There was about 30 seconds of pure silence when Draco bent down to Hermoine's ear he was a good foot and a fourth taller than her and whispered to her.

"You might wanna tie your shoelace. You wouldn't want to trip and have your skirt fly up and have a certain blonde Slytherin help you, now would you?" Draco said the first things that came into his mind. Draco realized how stupid it was but he just needed to say something no matter what it was. One lace was coming out of Hermoine's shoe since she tied it behind the tongue. Hermoine just narrowed her eyes at him. "See you around, Mudblood."

Draco walked away happy that he said something. But he wasn't even sure why he went over there to talk to her in the first place. Hermoine was still staring at him but this time she was angry. She bent down and tucked the lace inside her shoe. Draco took a quick glance at the curviness of her body and turned away before he got caught. She wanted to hex him but realized her wand was not in her pocket anymore. She was about to confront Draco when she was interrupted.

"Hermoine! Is that you?" Hermoine recognized that voice and turned around and practically tackled Harry. She forgot about her wand for the moment.

"Haha I missed you too!" Harry said trying to regain his balance.

Hermoine walked to Ron and gave him a tight hug and she did the same for Ginny.

"Wow. Cool outfit." Ginny said to Hermoine. She was wearing a black spaghetti strap tank top with a smaller pink spaghetti strap top over it so the black one could be seen. She was also wearing a black mini skirt with pink and black converse **(A/N**_: i love those shoes! hahah. yeah. _xD. She was also wearing a bracelet with a silver chain and attached all around it where mini pink and white stars.

Hermoine smiled and thanked Ginny and put her robe on not realizing that she never had it on in the first place. A little while later, the train arrived and everybody boarded. The trio, now with Ginny walked to a compartment.

"Hey you guys I have to go to the Heads compartment." Hermoine said slowly getting up.

"Yeah we got your letters! We're so proud of you 'Moiné!" Harry and Ron said together. Ginny gave her the thumbs up and Hermoine left. She was anxious to see who Head Boy was. She opened the door and her head fell to one side when she saw who it was.

"I see you haven't tripped yet." Draco said as she walked in sitting opposite from him.

"Watching out for me, Malfoy?" Draco smirked at the comment and looked out the window. She then realized that he had her wand and she could see it sticking out of his back pocket. Hermoine quickly reached for it but he was too quick for her and he grabbed it and held it higher.

"Nope. You're going to beg for this one Granger."

"What the hell did I do to you?" Hermoine exclaimed angrily. She jumped for her wand. Each time, Draco would get a whiff of her Lilu perfume. He loved the scent. She couldn't take it anymore. She grabbed his shoulders and used it to push her up and then hooked her legs to his lower stomach. She was able to get it but right when she did Draco pushed her all the way to the wall and put his hands on either side of her while her legs were still attached to him.

"Wow Granger, I knew you wanted me but I didn't know you wanted it this much." Draco smirked. "You should have just said something." He inched closer until he felt something against his neck. It was her wand. He then moved back as he felt Hermoine's legs let go of him.

"Yeah, I do like you." Hermoine said sarcastically. "But I'm just playing hard to get." With that he sat down and so did she once again opposite to him. Hermoine sat facing the door practically lying down with one leg arched up. Draco couldn't help but scroll his eyes. Hermoine felt eyes staring at her. She looked at Draco who smirked at her. He took his wand out and then locked the door. Hermoine looked at him with a kind of 'what the fuck do you think you're doing' face. Hermoine sat up as Draco started to come closer.

**Sooo.. I hope you liked it! Please review. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay heres my second chapter. :) I hope you like it so far!**

"Just what do you think you're doing Malfoy!" Hermoine exclaimed. She then thought to herself, _hmm.. maybe I should have a little fun with this. But he might just be messing with me. _As Draco was only a few inches away from her face and kept on getting closer, Hermoine pushed him back down to where he was seated and straddled him. Draco was somewhat shocked but he liked it. He then put his hands on her waist. Hermoine leaned in closer and moved her head to the side of his. She then began to playfully bite his ear. He then started to slowly move his hands lower when Hermoine got up, went to the door, turned around, and gave the sweetest childish smile.

"What the hell was that for? I mean why did you get up?"

"Tsk, tsk Draco. I told you I was gonna play hard to get." Hermoine replied and with that she unlocked the door and went out to the hall. She felt as if she had just slapped him in the face and that he deserved it. She started to laugh and then realized how loud it was. She tried to contain the rest and was about to cry and that was when the train stopped meaning they had arrived. She heard the Heads compartment door open and she ran down the hall so she wouldn't be seen by Draco.

"Good evening, Miss Granger. Where is Mr. Malfoy?" Hermoine was greeted by Professor McGonagall as she picked up her luggage.

"He should be here soon. I think he's still in the train."

"Well, please inform Mr. Malfoy that after the feast you two are to meet me and I will give you further information." Professor McGonagall nodded and walked off. Hermoine then waited there for her friends.

"Aye, Draco." Blaise called out catching up to Draco.

"Aye, mate."

"So how was the ride? I saw who Head Girl was. What did you do during the ride? I know you must've done something. She's kinda hot this year."

"Well, I just messed around a little bit." Blaise was about to open his mouth for a reply when Draco cut him off. "Blaise... shove it. I didn't mean like _that_." They both laughed and continued walking.

"Temptation fighter, eh? That'll be a problem when you're sharing common rooms every morning."

"I don't know, Blaise. There's just something different about her this year."

"Well, yeah mate! She's H O T."

"I thought you said 'kinda' hot."

"Fine I take that back. C'mon.. what are you planning?"

"Nothing Blaise.

"You would if it wasn't Granger."

Hermoine looked above the heads of all the students and spotted two red heads and one dark haired person walking together. She knew it was them so she walked through the crowd and met up with them.

"So 'Moine. Who was Head Boy?" Harry asked.

"Ugh. Just the one and only Draco Malfoy." Hermoine said as she rolled her eyes.

"You have to spend the whole year with him!" Ron seemed shocked, angry, and confused all at once.

"Yes, unfortunately. But.. he's not as cocky as before. He still is but he seems kind of different. I can't really say anything considering the amount of time I've spent with him."

"Well Hermoine, just let us know if there's anything we need to do."

"Sure Harry. But really, I can take care of myself."

"I know. But if something ever happens, you know we're here." Hermoine smiled at Harry. She raised an eyebrow at Ron's mixed up face and then walked to Ginny and linked arms.

"I need to tell you something later." Hermoine whispered to Ginny. Ginny nodded her head, looked at Harry and Ron, and winked telling Hermoine she understood why she couldn't say anything at the moment. Hermoine then turned and looked for a tall blonde haired boy among the crowd. She caught him looking at her and this time it was him who immediately turned and looked away. Blaise was looking at her though. Blaise kept on elbow-poking Draco who ended up jabbing Blaise in his ribs with his elbow. Blaise chuckled and then turned away.

"Draco, you are one lucky man."

Draco gave one more quick glance at the brown haired girl and smirked. "I know, mate. I know."

**I didnt really like the ending to this chapter. I wouldve made it different but then it would have been really long. Well theres my second chapter. I hope you liked it even with that sucky ending. Please review:)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for taking forever. It's summer now so I'm just out everywhere. Anyway.. here's the third chapter. Enjoy :)**

The sorting for the houses had finished and the feast had begun.

"Draco, what's on your mind?" Pansy asked. She was most definitely irritating but she did care for him for she did like him.. even though it was a little too much. Draco shook his head and took his attention off a laughing Hermoine and faced Pansy.

"Huh? Oh, nothing. I'm fine." Pansy was skeptical whether or not he was telling the truth but didn't want to get all up in his business about it.

The feast had ended and Hermoine looked at Draco while pointing to Professor McGonagall and they walked up to her.

"Professor Dumbledore is handling some serious issues at the moment and apologizes so it is my duty to escort you to your heads common room." Draco and Hermoine then followed her up the staircases in front of a portrait. It was a nice painting, a lioness and a snake together. "The two of you may think of a password, but please do it in your head and somehow find a way to agree without saying anything. Once the lioness and the snake hear the first words that are the same that come out of your mouths, that will be your new password."

Hermoine then began to think of something, anything really since she didn't care what the password was as long as it wasn't near mudblood, pureblood, or anything along those border lines. Draco didn't care either so he decided that Hermoine could think of something. He just stared intently scrolling his eyes up and down Hermoine.

"Man, that's hot." Draco said about Hermoine's legs not realizing he had said it aloud.

"Man that's hot?" Hermoine asked in confusion not realizing that she had repeated it. Once she had, she immediately covered her mouth with her hands at the same time the portrait swung open.

Professor McGonagall raised an eyebrow but just shrugged it off. She escorted them inside. It was just like all the other common rooms except much bigger. It mixed both of their house colors. It mixed green with yellow and red with black. On one side was Draco's room because on the door there was a golden plaque on it that said "Master Malfoy" and the other said "Lady Granger." Both rooms were alike only they had different colors. Draco's had his house's colors,silver and green, but it also had a bit of blue. Hermoine's had her house's colors too, red and yellow, as well as a bit of pink. The rooms were pretty big and there was only one bathroom that connected both of the rooms. The bathroom was huge. You would have to look in two completely different directions in order to see the whole bathroom. Professor McGonagall then walked out and let them explore their new rooms.

"Oh, and unfortunately the house elves had a bit of a problem earlier. Some of your things may be mixed up but everything is there." Professor McGonagall said and walked out.

Hermoine and Draco wondered what she was talking about but shrugged it off until they opened their closets.

"WHERE'S MY STUFF?" Hermoine yelled and stuck her head out of the door staring right into Draco's who was just shocked at what was in his closet.

He bit his lip and Hermoine just walked into his room. "Draco! Quit looking at my clothes!" His closet was currently filled with mini skirts, tank tops, bras, and thongs. There were jeans and regular shirts in there too but he was too busy noticing the smaller pieces of fabric.

Draco was clearly ignoring her so she marched back into her room. "Accio clothes!" The next thing Hermoine heard from the outside was, "Hey where did they go?" She would have laughed but she was too irritated. Draco grunted and repeated Hermoine's spell. All of his clothes appeared in his room. Both of them shut their doors.

It was getting late so Draco decided to take a second shower that day. He stripped and walked into the steamy shower. He just stood there thinking about the events that happened in that day, most of them revolving around Hermoine. At that moment someone walked in the door and headed to the sink. She was clearly oblivious to the fact that there was already someone in there. She was then about to take her clothes off when she turned around and saw someone grab their towel, turn the shower off, and shut the glass door. Hermoine was staring at possibly the most gorgeous person she had ever seen who was also dripping wet with perfect muscles, not too small and not too big.

"Draco… "

**So how was it? I didn't leave the ending as big of a cliffy as I originally thought of doing it. Please review:)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Yay I finished chapter four. I'll try and update quicker now. :)**

**- ****SilentRaven987****: Oh whoops. Thanks for catching those and telling me! I fixed them.**

**-** **AngelofMusic333: Haha sorry:)**

_He is so going to get it_, Hermoine thought. She walked to the door, turned around, and stood there. She hated him but for some reason her anger towards him wasn't as high as she had expected it to be. It seemed like he changed but she couldn't be too sure.

"Wow Granger. Just couldn't wait till I was done, huh?" He ran his hand through his hair.

"No I couldn't wait." Hermoine said seductively and started to breathe really hard making sure Draco could hear. He was now very close to her. "I just want it SO badly, Malfoy!" Draco smirked and was about to pull her towards him when she pushed him aside and out the door. "Thanks! I really wanted my bathing time so badly, Malfoy!" Hermoine said through the door. She began to laugh hysterically but tried not to be too loud. She didn't want Draco to hear.

Draco couldn't believe it. He fell for it. The biggest thing he couldn't believe was that he actually wanted her. He didn't want to use her.. he just wanted her. He thought he had a chance and it was a joke. _She is so going to get it_, he thought.

Hermoine relaxed as she took her shower replaying what happened that day. She smiled remembering what had happened in the train. She finished the shower, wrapped her towel around herself, stepped out, and suddenly stopped. "Oh my god, I pushed that arse in to my room!"

She heavily sighed in relief when she saw nobody in her room. She then walked to her closet to put on her jammy (**A/N:** my word for pjs) shorts and a top.

"... MALFOY!" Draco, still in his towel and carrying his wand, immediately ran over to Hermoine's room with a fake shocked expression. "I demand my clothes now!"

"Ooooh. That's why you called." Malfoy just leaned against her wall just staring at her.

"Well!" She walked to her closet and opened the doors. "Give them back! I also want my wand since you took that too! It's missing!" Draco just walked to Hermoine's bed and sat down. "Geez.. they made your bed a whole lot more comfortable than they made mine." He was obviously ignoring Hermoine who was getting very frustrated.

She started to walk to Malfoy. "Malfoy! I want you to--" She was cut off when Draco grabbed her shoulders and pinned her down to the bed.

"You want me to what?" Draco asked getting closer to Hermoine's face. Hermoine then rolled over so now he was the one pinned to the bed.

"I want you to.." Hermoine then started to slide her hands down Draco's body and then began to slide them up. Draco began to bite his lip since he didn't want to show Hermoine that he liked it but couldn't help smiling at the same time he was biting. Hermoine already knew that he liked it. She was already starting to slide them up his arms and grabbed his wand. "Accio clothes!" Hermoine said and all her clothes just plopped down on her bed. "I want you to leave my room." Hermoine whispered in Draco's ear and giving it a playful bite before she unpinned him and stood by the bed.

Draco got up and narrowed his eyes. "Keep trying to fight the temptation. It won't last." Draco said and left the room. Then there was a bang on the portrait. "Draco, I need that one book!" It was Blaise. "Yeah mate, one second!" Draco yelled back. He grabbed the book which was on the table and opened the portrait.

"So how does it feel sharing the room with Hermoine?"

"Granger? Ehh.. she can be a pain in the arse but.. there's just something about her."

Hermoine still wasn't done getting back at him. She had the whole year and she thought of this moment as another opportunity. "Accio, towel." Hermoine giggled.

"Drake, if you're thinking what I think you're thinking--"

"WOAH! GRANGER!"

Blaise just stood there. "Woah.. uhh.. " He cleared his throat. "I think I'll be heading out now. See you tomorrow, mate." Blaise walked away shaking his head. "Tsk tsk."

Draco slammed the portrait shut and heard the snake on the painting hiss. He ran up the stairs and opened Hermoine's door. She was standing in front of her bed holding his towel with one hand and had it slinging over her shoulder. Draco couldn't say anything. He didn't know how to react.

Hermoine smirked. "Temptation fighter, huh?"

**Please review:)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks DarkArcheangel, anonymous, Blood and Gore, and rockgoddess15 for reviewing. :) Here's chapter 5. I'll try and get the next one out before Friday.**

Draco was still frozen. _What the hell happened to mudblood? When did she become… like this? _Draco still didn't know how to react. _Well at least Blaise can't make 'tiny' jokes anymore. But the missing clothes weren't good enough. She is still going to get it._ Draco licked his lips and walked closer. Neither of them knew that both of them were just playing with each other.

Hermoine didn't show emotion but she loved Draco's body. He was now completely uncovered since she was in possession of his towel. He pulled her towards him and she threw his towel on her bed. Draco was lowering his head and Hermoine was now starting to stand on her tippy toes. Both of them were thinking, "what the hell am I doing?"

Hermoine hesitated but Draco didn't notice. Draco didn't know what to think. He wanted her, yet he despised her… or despised the Hermoine before this year. He was still skeptical about the Hermoine now. Several thoughts were rushing into both of their heads until they felt the other one's lips against theirs. Hermoine's first intention was to mess with Draco and that this wasn't supposed to happen. They just stood there motionless with Draco's hands on Hermoine's waist. Hermoine's arms were just dangling. _Wow, this is awkward,_ she thought. She then put her hands around Draco's neck. At that same time, Draco licked the upper half of Hermoine's lower lip.

Hermoine: _Open your mouth! Wait no, don't open it! Yes, you know you want to! No! Don't let him win, you idiot! Yes! No! Ugh! Damn it.._

Draco: _Mmm.. strawberries? No, cherries. Uhh.. lemonade? Ahh.. forget it. Some kind of fruit though. I like it._

Both of them were having a tongue war. Hermoine thought she lost. She was supposed to fight the temptation but she had given in. Then the thought occurred to her, _what temptation? I was tempted! No! That's not possible! I cannot be falling for this git! I know I don't want him, I know I don't want him, I know I don't want him._

Hermoine was convincing herself she didn't like him, and at the same time that she did like him while she was still having a tongue fight with Draco. He on the other hand was still trying to classify what she tasted like. _I swear it was cherries!_

Draco started to move towards Hermoine's bed while still kissing her. He increased the level a bit and heard a tiny moan escape from Hermoine. She was now lying under Draco on top of her bed. Draco started to move his hand up Hermoine's body, which was still wrapped in a towel, and kept on going.

_I know I don't want him. I know I don't want him. Oh my god, don't stop. I know I don't want him. I know I don't want him. Hey! Where'd his hand go?_

Draco reached for his towel which was close to Hermoine's head. He then kissed her neck, stood up, wrapped the towel around his waist, and headed for the door. That's when he turned around.

"I won today, mudblood. Bitter dreams, Granger." He smirked and walked away.

Hermoine was angry and was now even more determined to get back at Draco. She put her clothes in her closet, dressed in her jammiez, and went to bed.

The next morning both of them woke up with their schedule on the bedside table but Draco had another piece of parchment on his. It was a letter.

_**Dearest bitter Draco,**_

_**Now it's my turn. **_

_**Hate always,**_

_**Hermoine Granger**_

"Bring it on, Granger."

**I hope you liked that one:) Reviews are always appreciated!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey. I'm really sorry for updating really late. We got a new computer and Comcast was being an ass when we were trying to hook it up. Sorry! I made this one longer than the others to make up for it. Sorry!**

**Thanks to SilentRaven987, RosyKiss2959, and BloodGore for the reviews! I really appreciate em:)**

Hermoine left for the Great Hall who was followed by Draco moments later. She kept on scheming but nothing good came to mind.

"Good morning, Hermoine." Ron and Harry greeted Hermoine.

"Good morning." Hermoine smiled. She seated herself next to Ginny.

"Hi. What was it you needed to tell me?"

"Ginny, it's about Draco."

"I'm assuming you two are on a first name basis with Malfoy?"

"What? I didn't say Draco."

"Yes you did. You said 'Ginny, it's about Draco' when I asked you." Ginny eyed Hermoine suspiciously for a moment and then it turned into a wide grin. "I don't suppose you... like him, do you?"

"SHH!" Hermoine whispered. Ginny's grin became even wider. "I'm not even sure if I do yet! But we kissed last night, and it was wonderful."

"C'mon, Hermoine. You like him."

"No I don't!"

"Whatever you say Hermoine. I won't tell anybody." Ginny bit into a piece of bread to keep her laughter in.

"So how was sharing the room with that arse?" Hermoine turned to Harry. "Oh it was.. it.. it wasn't pleasant." _Hah. The kissing part or the overall nudity part? Shush!_

"I don't want thoughts of Malfoy in my head this early in the day, or the year. Hermoine, what do you have for first class?" Ron asked immediately changing the subject.

"I have NEWT potions first, then divination, then defense against the dark arts." Hermoine just handed him her schedule and let Ron finish reading the rest of her classes.

"Harry and I have all the same classes together. Looks like the only class we have with you is defense against the dark arts. Isn't Professor Stape teaching NEWT this year?"

"You mean Professor Snape?"

"No. Stape. It's a woman."

"Oh. I didn't know that."

On the other side of the Great Hall Blaise pestered Draco.

"C'mon! What did you do, mate? She had your friggen towel and you were.. well.. you were.. just what did you do?"

"Mate! Nothing. She paid for some things and then I left her alone."

"And?"

"Fine! We snogged." Draco whispered. Blaise's eyes widened. "I mean, she--"

"Is pretty damn hot! That's what she is!"

"Y'know what? Forget it. It's pointless trying to talk to you." Both of them laughed. "Hey mate, can you pass me that bowl over there?" Blaise passed Draco the fruit bowl. He was now looking down at the ripest, juiciest, cherries.

"Uhhh..."

"Drake, what's up mate? I thought you liked cherries.. or... no. You like _Hermoine's_ cherries."

"BLAISE!" Blaise just shrugged with a smile. They both laughed but Draco told him to hush.

_Hermoine, what the hell did you do to me?_

It was time for the first class of the day and that's where the trio and Ginny parted and Hermoine headed to her NEWT potions class. She sat down at a table and took out a book. A Slytherin girl sat next to her. Luckily, it wasn't Pansy.

"Hi." she said and smiled. Hermoine replied the same and smiled too. Professor Stape walked in. She had blonde hair and was quite perky, yet serious.

"Hi everyone. I am your potions teacher and you may refer to me as Professor Stape."

"Psst," the Slytherin girl whispered to Hermoine.

"Yeah?"

"Draco is so totally checking you out." Hermoine turned around. True enough, Draco was staring at Hermoine. Hermoine mouthed the word 'what' but Draco just stared.

"Told you," the Slytherin girl smiled.

"What's he really like?"

"Well... he was cocky before. He had a big ego. He's different now. I don't know why. He's not as cocky but he still has it in him. I don't know.. he's the same yet different... and he is still totally checking you out."

"--okay so the project is set up, here are your partners!"

_Oh my god! I wasn't paying attention! Damn! Oh man, I hope my partner was listening. WHAT! She just said my name followed by.. MALFOY! Hah, you know you love it. Shut up! Gosh!_

"I am so jealous." Blaise told Draco.

"Hah." Draco got up and walked over to Hermoine's table and sat down.

Once the partners were all set, Professor Stape walked over to them.

"Good morning Mr. Malfoy, Miss Granger. You've been excused to attend a meeting with Professor Dumbledore." Professor Stape stated perkily and walked away.

The two of them picked up their books and headed for the door. They were walking side by side until Hermoine rammed herself into Draco pushing him into another room which was used for storage.

"Granger! What the--" _oh my god there she goes again with her hands_. "Woah... we're going... to be late for the meeting."

"Like I care." Hermoine lied.

She took his robe off and ripped his shirt open.

_Bloody hell she's wild!_

He was now only in his boxers and his pants. Hermoine then took her robe off. She then lied down on a table and waited for Draco to approach. _You better get this right or else you'll screw it up_. Draco did come closer and lied down on top of Hermoine. She then rolled over so she was on the top. She pulled down his pants, grabbed his wand, and ran out the door. Draco lied there speechless... in his boxers. _DAMNIT, GRANGER!_

He opened the door and looked out to see if there were any teachers. Hermoine was just leaning against the wall carrying his clothes.

"Mudblood, you give those back right now!"

"Or else?"

_Wow she's good._ "Or else you'll get into trouble... with me."

"Alright then, I'll take that risk." Hermoine ran down the corridor and made a right. Draco was right behind her and was running pretty darn fast. He was so close to her when Professor Snape pulled around the other corner carrying some supplies.

Malfoy stared at Professor Snape, then at Hermoine, then at Snape. Snape just shifted eyes to the both of them with his mouth wide open. He opened his mouth and closed it again. He did it three more times and gave up. He turned around and walked back extremely confused and what he had just seen.

"GRANGER! I WANT MY CLOTHES!"

"How do you like demanding your clothes back, Malfoy?"

"Give me my clothes."

"Come get me." Hermoine ran towards the staircases and headed for her room. "Man, that's hot!" She yelled to the painting which made it swing open. Draco was only a few feet behind her. She ran into Draco's room and felt somebody grab her shirt and turn her around. There they were, chocolate eyes staring into icy blue eyes. Draco pushed her down on to the bed and pinned her. He leaned in and so did she. Their eyes were still wide open until their lips met. Draco smiled into the kiss and Hermoine pulled back.

"Here are your clothes." She pushed him off and handed him the clothes and his wand. "You better hurry or you'll be late." Hermoine ran outside and sprinted towards Professor Dumbledore's office. Draco dressed as fast as he could and ran after Hermoine. She was almost there when she turned around and saw those icy blue eyes. She got rammed into the wall and was staring at them once again.

**Well, now my Internet connection is functioning properly so I'll get the chapter 7 out soon! Once again, I'm really sorry for the late chapter. I hope you liked this one though:)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Thanks to who reviewed! You guys are so awesome! Those who rock my friggen face off: SilentRaven987, rkgrl, BloodGore, DarkArcheangel, LillyFan78, Meli-Chan39, yui/alex, MysticalWillow, Misty-Eyed Pixie, poutexpert32, patronuscharm2, Mrs. H. Potter, Ayame Ito, and lol247kid19! Thanks:)**

**Oh, and I just realized that for the past 6 chapters, I've been spelling Hermione's name wrong. I've spelled it as HermOIne and it's supposed to be HermIOne. So I'll be writing it correctly from now on and I apologize if I do spell it as Hermoine here and there. Anyway, here's chapter 7! Enjoy!**

Hermione was fresh out of ideas. She just decided to improvise it as she went on. "So is this the part where I get into trouble, with you?"

"Not exactly." Draco leaned in. They kissed again and Hermione was desperately trying to come up with an idea. _Pull his pants down? No, I've already done that. Oh, I know! A wedgie!_ **(A/N:** Sorry if I spelled that wrong. _No, you idiot! He's wearing boxers! How the hell do you give a wedgie to someone wearing boxers! Fine then! I'll just let it slip, just this once. I'll get him later. I just need to break this._

"We're going to be late, Draco." She said into the kiss.

"I thought you said you didn't care." He replied while they were still having a tongue fight. Then Draco pulled back. "You called me Draco."

"What? No I didn't!" _Damn! That's the second time today!_

"Hah. You just don't want to admit it."

"I didn't say it."

"Yes you did. You were probably so into it and that's why you only said my first name."

"Oh, yeah? Prove it." Draco charged at Hermione and immediately placed his hands on her butt.

"DRACO!" Hermione slapped her mouth with her hands and covered it.

"I just did."

At that moment, Professor Dumbledore had come down from his office holding a robe. "Excuse me, Miss

Granger, but isn't this yours? We found it in the storage room."

_Shit!_ "I'm sorry Professor. I--"

"That's alright Miss Granger. Good afternoon Mr. Malfoy. Will the two of you please follow me?" Hermione and Draco followed Professor Dumbledore up the spiral staircase into his office. While they were walking, Hermione mouthed "I hate you" to Draco. He smirked and shrugged. They finally made it to Professor Dumbledore's office and sat down.

"I'm sorry I could not be there to show you your rooms but I was doing some very important work. Anyway…" Professor Dumbledore instructed them on checking the halls and corridors at night since it was their duty as Head Boy and Head Girl. The meeting ended and Draco and Hermione walked back to their classes.

Hermione was upset. She now had to spend extra time with him. "I strongly dislike you."

"Is that why you never pulled away when I kissed you, mudblood?"

"No. I just wanted to see how long an egotistical, irritating, pureblood could make out with a disgusting, little, mudblood." Hermione emphasized the words disgusting and little right before she said mudblood.

"Granger, I never said that."

" 'Mudblood' speaks for itself, Malfoy."

_Damn! What are you so upset about? That is what she is, you know. No she's not. Then why do you keep calling her that?_

Just talking about Head Girl and Head Boy duties took time out of their first class and divination. They were now on their way to Defense Against the Dark Arts. Professor Snape was teaching that class.

They walked in and two kids were dueling. Snape narrowed his eyes at the two remembering what he had seen earlier. Draco and Hermione pointed at each other and then ran to their friends.

"Hey!" Hermione called out quietly to Ron and Harry.

"Hello." They said in unison. Harry moved closer. "You didn't miss much. This is the last pair that is dueling. What's wrong? You look upset."

"Oh I'm fine. Does everybody have to duel?"

"Yes."

"That means I'm up against Malfoy." Hermione took her wand out but Professor Snape announced that they didn't have to because class would be over in a minute.

-** Later** -

"I can't believe I have every single class with that git!" Hermione told herself. "Today was horrible. I think I'm done messing with him for today." She then went outside to patrol the corridors. She met Draco outside and walked in silence. Everything was fine until they saw two sixth years making out.

"You have rooms for that." Hermione said right next to them.

"Or storage rooms." Draco mumbled.

Hermione gave Draco an evil look. "Go, now." The couple walked away towards the staircases. Hermione just looked at Draco and Draco looked at Hermione.

"Well, nobody is here." Draco thought to himself. He charged at Hermione and pushed her to the wall.

"OW!" Hermione's arm got scratched on a sharp part of the wall and it started to bleed but she still let Draco's tongue enter her mouth without hesitation or protest. They just held each other for several minutes making out.

"I have to clean this." Hermione looked at him, nodded, and walked to the portrait. Draco followed.

She went to the bathroom and started to wash it off. She then went to the couch and started to drift asleep when she felt gentle hands on her arm. Draco was covering the scratch and putting a band-aid on it. **(A/N: **sorry if they just heal wounds with wands, I wasn't sure so I went with the band-aid. Hermione let him and fell asleep thinking about how much of an ass Draco was and how nice Draco was. She awoke at 5:30 a.m. and was shocked to see who was next to her. It was Draco. She couldn't get off the couch because Draco had the edge. He slept on the couch with her but maintained his distance.

_That was uncalled for. Hmmm… _Hermione hit Draco with her knee. He woke up to see darkness. Hermione's hand was on his face. He felt her knee hit him again. Hermione then shifted her weight and was somewhat on top of Draco. "Oh, Malfoy!" Hermione said. Draco then got hit in his torso by Hermione's elbow and his thigh got hit by Hermione's knee.

"What the hell?"

"Faster."

Draco raised an eyebrow. _Is THAT what she's dreaming about? Heheh… __OW! I'm getting beat up, here! _

Hermione grabbed Draco's shoulders. "Faster." Draco leaned in a bit. He wanted to kiss those cherry-flavored lips again. He was now so very close when Hermione's eyes opened. _OH SHIT!_

Hermione grinned. "Faster, Draco. I want to take a shower." That eye opening moment scared Draco since it was so sudden. He now knew what she meant, to get up faster since Hermione couldn't get out. Draco got up and Hermione stood up next to him. He looked at her and she smirked, leaving Draco to go take a shower.

Hermione went to go pick out her clothes first so Draco quietly slipped into the bathroom, took something out, replaced it, and ran out. _Quit playing around like a child! Hey, it's fire with fire now._

Hermione walked into the warm steamy shower and squirted some shampoo into her hand when she saw the cut on her other arm. It looked a whole lot better. _Wow, Draco did a pretty good job._ She touched it with her other hand forgetting that there was shampoo in that hand.

"Yuck. What the hell? It's supposed to be red, not brown!" Hermione sniffed her "shampoo." She rinsed it off, wrapped her towel around her, and marched into Draco's room holding the bottle. Draco was taking off his clothes that he fell asleep in. He was now just in his pants.

"SYRUP!" Hermione yelled. Draco smirked and ran down into the common room area. Hermione chased him and got a big chunk of the syrup and rubbed it all over Draco.

"Gross, Granger!" they started to laugh and were running after each other throwing and slapping on syrup. They were now all brown and sticky.

Suddenly a person walked through the portrait. It was Blaise. Draco had given him the password the day before. Blaise's mouth dropped. Draco was in his pants covered in syrup but he didn't care. He looked at Hermione in her towel covered with syrup, like Draco. "Can I play?" Blaise picked up the bottle of syrup and Draco and Hermione just laughed. Hermione stopped laughing when she heard Harry and Ron outside. She immediately crawled behind the couch right when they came in. They were speechless at the sight they were looking at. Blaise had the bottle of syrup and Draco was only wearing pants and every part of his skin that was exposed was covered in sticky syrup.

Blaise looked at them, dropped the bottle of syrup, and put his hands up as if the police had just caught him.

"Uhh… I can explain," was all Draco could say.

**It got really hard trying to think of ways that they could get each other so all I could come up with was this. Hahah, I hope you guys liked it! I was going to put it up yesterday but I was too busy. It was my birthday:DDDD Hahah. Please review! **


	8. Chapter 8

**All of you are awesome! Thanks, Mrs. H Potter, Bumblebeegonecrazy, patronuscharm2, fatcat, fujutsu, MH, lilpuppy3, lol247kid19, SilentRaven987, Volcom Maniac, gav, BloodGore, DarkArcheangel, MysticalWillow, strawberryblueberrykitten, and Andrea! **

**- lol247kid19: I'm not sure yet but I don't want to go over 25 so if anything, I think the most would be 25. I'll say when I find out for sure how many chapters there are going to be though. :)**

"It's not what it looks like so shut your mouth, Potter." Draco said.

_Man! I can't get to my room without them seeing! They caught me._ Hermione thought.

Ron looked at Blaise with one eyebrow raised and then looked at the bottle of syrup Blaise had just dropped. "Uhh.. I got hungry." Blaise said with his arms still in the air.

"Hah. For Draco." Ron mumbled.

"Weasel! I heard that!" _Damn! Now they think I like Blaise. Stupid Granger!_

_I can make it. I can make it. Hermione, go! _

Hermione crawled as fast as she could to try and get to her room.

"Hermione!" Ron and Harry said in unison.

Hermione slowly stood up. "I can explain."

"Yes please." Ron replied.

_Hmm... I should have some fun with this. Here it comes, payback_. "I woke up and Draco and Blaise were having a syrup fight!"

Draco immediately turned and glared at Hermione. _What the hell is she doing?_

"And then she came down in her towel and tackled me to the floor. Then she ripped my shirt open and rubbed the syrup all over me." Draco cut in.

"WHAT!"

"Don't try to fool them. You know you LOVED it, Granger."

"Then he flopped over and started to rub it all over ME!"

Harry and Ron exchanged glances with one another, each with one eye brow raised.

Draco: Then she must've been hungry for breakfast because she--

Hermione: Got up and--

Draco: Pulled me up with her and pushed me to the wall--

Hermione: _Think!_ --And poured syrup down his pants!

Draco: I told you she was hungry!

_Oh no! I just twisted the story and screwed myself over! Think, Hermione! Think!_

"So then I grabbed the bottle and kept it away from them." Blaise added. He was obviously on Draco's side. Hermione's jaw dropped... including Ron and Harry's.

Hermione mouthed 'lying' and pointed to Draco. Ron and Harry nodded with a kind of skeptical look. "We'll be downstairs, I think. Yeah. That's where we'll be." They exited through the portrait. Blaise smirked.

"Thanks, mate." Draco said.

"I'll be at the Great Hall." Blaise said and left.

"Thanks a lot, you jerk!" Hermione yelled.

"Oh. You're welcome." Draco smiled.

"I was being sarcastic!"

"Well now they think you're hungry for a Draco Malfoy, which you know you are even if you're trying to hide it, and they think I'm gay and I want Blaise. In my opinion, things still don't even out."

"What do you mean? I was just humiliated in front of my two best friends who now think I'm someone completely different! They think I want YOU!"

"Well.. they think I like Blaise. That's just magnificent." Draco said sarcastically. "But they also think that you want me, which isn't a bad thing at all. It's pretty hard to resist me. I wouldn't be surprised if Potter or the Weasel wanted me as well."

"Malfoy! You're so full of it! You know for a fact that I'm the only one who doesn't want you! And that irritates you because I'm the one thing that you can't have!"

Hermione lost her thought when she felt herself being pushed to the wall.

"Alright... you just WANT me to prove you wrong." Draco began to lick the syrup off of Hermione's neck. Hermione shut her eyes and tried to contain a moan that wanted to escape her throat.

Draco began to lick lower. He was now licking the syrup that was on the very top of her chest area right above her towel. Hermione knew she couldn't do anything. Her body wouldn't react to what her brain was telling it to do. Draco pulled back and then moved up to kiss Hermione. They then shared a kiss while Draco began to slowly loosen Hermione's towel. Hermione deepened the kiss and Draco retied the towel and made it tighter while not revealing anymore skin in the process.

"You didn't hesitate. You didn't pull away. You didn't push me. You went along with it. You want me, Granger." _Just as much as you want her, dumbass._ "You should go wash off."

_He still doesn't know I like him. He can't. He can't. He's just risking it. That's what he's doing. Okay then, we'll play his game._ Draco then began to walk to his room until he felt Hermione grab him from behind and lick his skin.

"I wasn't finished being hungry." Then she walked away.

_How the hell does she do that?_

Hermione then began to wash all the syrup off. She saw the scrape that Draco had fixed the night before. _He can be the sweetest person for one second, then a complete ass the next_. She finished her shower and began to change. Hermione heard Draco turn the shower on and tip toed to his room. She took the bottle of syrup with her and left the room grinning. She then left for the Great Hall.

"Hey. Okay, let me explain to you what REALLY happened." Hermione sat down in between Harry and Ron.

Meanwhile, Draco got out of the shower and headed to his room. He had his outfit lying on his bed. He then took his towel off and put his boxers on. He then put his pants on. SQUIRT. Draco looked down and saw syrup in his pants and all over his skin. _MUDBLOOD!_ On his bed, under his shirt, was a note.

**- Sorry. I was still hungry.**

_Granger, you are just asking for it!_ Draco rinsed off, changed, grabbed the syrup bottle, and headed for Hermione's room.

Hermione had just finished telling Ron and Harry a twisted version of what really happened. Now Draco wasn't gay and Hermione wasn't hungry for Malfoy. But she didn't exactly tell the truth either. She just made both of them look good without exposing her true feelings and howher and Draco wereplaying like friends.

"Hey, I have to go get a book. I'll see you guys later in class." Hermione headed for her common room.

Draco opened the door to Hermione's room. Hermione walked up the stairs. Draco walked to Hermione's dresser. Hermione said the password. Draco opened the drawer. Hermione walked inside. Draco held out one of Hermione's bras and was about to reach for the syrup bottle when Hermione opened the door. Her jaw dropped.

"DRACO MALFOY! JUST WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING!" Hermione yelled. She immediately walked over to Draco. Draco just stared at her beauty and forgot about what he was trying to do in the first place.

"I was actually looking for the one you were wearing." Draco grabbed Hermione's shoulders and pinned her to the bed. Hermione didn't want tobut her instant reaction was to wrap her legs around him while Draco's hands were working his magic.

**Please review:) **


End file.
